A new life
by MyQueenTroian
Summary: We are around 16 years into the future and there's a war going on in the US. The liars, together with their new families, moves and we follow their lives in a new country. The story revolves around Spoby, Ezria, Haleb and Paily. Enjoy.


**This is my second fanfic, and I hope you like it. In case you don't know where Norway is, it is in Northern Europe. The reason why I chose Norway is because that is were I live, and I think it is easier to describe a place and political and school system that I know, than one that is foreign for me.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It has been six months since the last couple of the gang moved to Norway to start a better life. After four years with wars all over the US, Toby and Spencer were the first ones to pack up their house and move with their three kids to the cold Norway. Two months later Aria and Ezra brought their two sons with them over the pond. After Hanna was shot, she brought her husband Caleb and their daughter with her to live nearby her friends in Norway. Lastly, 6 months after the Cavanaugh's departure from the US, Emily and Paige, with their son, went as well.

Toby and Spencer had settled down in a three-story, five bedrooms home five minutes away from their oldest daughter Elise's school. Elise started in second grade right away, without even know the language, but she learned, and she learned fast. Aurora and Theodore, Spencer and Toby's 4 and 1 year olds, started quickly at a day care located around 600 meters away from the house. They as well learned the language relatively fast. Spencer and Toby on the other hand had a little bit more trouble, but like their kids they learned, maybe not in the same speed and maybe not as fluently, but their pronunciation got better by each passing day.

Five minutes away from the Cavanaugh's Aria settled down in a row house with her husband Ezra, and their two sons, 6 year old Jackson and 2 year old Maxwell. Jackson started in first grade at the same school as Elise, and he got along with everybody. Maxwell started at a day care, but not the same one as the Cavanaugh kids. Both Jackson and Maxwell got to know the language well before the school year was over. While the kids were away Aria was at home trying to write her second book without succeeding during her first fifty plus attempts, but she was now almost finished with it. Because of her job as an author, she didn't learn the Norwegian language as much as her husband who had started to work as an English teacher at one of the local schools where he taught 8th to 10th graders the right English grammar and pronunciation. Aria learned slowly by the help from her friends and family and the short Norwegian course they all were given when they first came.

When Hanna and Caleb came they bought an apartment not that far away from the other two. The two bedroom apartment was smaller than the one they had back in Rosewood, but they did not feel the need to buy something bigger. Their 3 year old daughter Natalie loved her new room and found a new friend in the apartment building less than a week after they moved in. The language was no obstacle for the two kids. Because they came in October, Natalie had to wait until after Christmas to start at the day care. Even though she had to wait and Hanna had to be home from work for three months, the language seemed natural to her now. Caleb had gotten a job in the computer industry and Hanna worked at an office in Oslo, the capital of Norway. Before the family left the US Hanna had been shot, because of that she had some troubles with her left arm. This led to Hanna only working 50 %.

2 months after the Marin's, Emily and Paige decided to move to Norway as well, the war that was happening in the streets of their country was unbearable and unsafe for their 3 year old adopted son James. James' real family was all killed during the war and his new mothers did not want him to lose anymore family, and at the same time they missed their friends. The girls found a two-unit house almost across the street from Hanna, and that's where they settled down. And just like Natalie, the daughter of Hanna and Caleb, James has to wait until January to start at the day care. Emily stayed home with him for the month, while Paige started at her new job as an educator. After James' day care start Emily began to work as a personal trainer at one of the local gyms.

This year was the first year all of the kids wore cross-country skis and it was such a hit that both Jackson and Elise joined the cross-country club of the town. The following January, James and Natalie started in the same day care as Maxwell. Everything seemed perfect and every weekend was spent doing new and exciting things that later turned out to become routines that had to be done for the weekends to be complete. During the winter skiing, and sledging was two popular sports that took place in the forest right next to the house of the Cavanaugh's and the Fitz', or at the little hill right next to Jackson's and Elise's school, before they all went to either the Cavanaugh's or the Fields-McCullers' household and sat in front of the fireplace with each of their cup with hot chocolate and cream.

When the spring came they continued with their weekends being spent together, but not with skis, sledges or hot chocolate, this time some cookies and juice was on the menu. Whether they went on a day trip to the forest or on a shopping trip to Oslo, juice and cookies was the thing. They were all involved with the celebrating of the country's national day, May 17th, where all the kids walked in the school and day care parade at the start of the day. Then the school was the meeting point for games and lottery, ice cream and hot dogs, before a new parade started. This one was filled with teenagers, and kids, that showed their hobbies. There were even some adults in the parade, playing in the marching bands and helping out the younger kids, and even driving the fire truck, police car and ambulance or showing of their hobbies as well. The day was a hit among the kids, and maybe that's the reason why the day is known as the "kids' day" in Norway.

When the summer came the temperatures didn't go that high, but it was still enjoyable. The language worked out well for all of them by this time. New friends came, but the friendships between the four families did not end. After the two months long summer vacation Aurora was to start in first grade, Jackson in second grade and Elise in fourth grade.

* * *

**I know the ending was bad, but I didn't know how to end it. In the following chapters I'm planning on telling the story from different points of view, and I'll try to give each family the same amount of story. Thanks for reading, and please review whether you have a negative or positive comment. I'm also sorry for any grammatical errors, English is not my first language, I try my best to avoid them, but if you find some you're free to tell me.**


End file.
